


I'm Your Friend

by jessepinkmans



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friend Fluff, Gen, Mediocre writing, Misgendering, Trans Characters, Transphobia, a big fat meanie, dark ed is mean, ftm nygma, not to mention transphobic, oh yeah, tons of fluff even though there's no romantic relationship here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepinkmans/pseuds/jessepinkmans
Summary: Ed tells Oswald a very important secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anyone who knows me well enough will know that I am an absolute SLUT for trans nygma aus. this is my first time actually writing for the headcanon however. this isn't my best work but I hope some of you like it!

“Penguin.”

  
Oswald sat at the kitchen table inside Nygma’s apartment. He was silent, studying the bank statement he recieved from the club.

  
“There's money missing. Over a thous-”

  
“Oswald,” Ed said again, his voice tense and shaking. He stood with his hands clasped together in front of him, and his posture impossibly straight.

  
“Yes, Ed?” Oswald finally answered. “What do you need?”

  
“I've got to talk to you,” Edward said, lacing his fingers between one another.

  
“And this couldn't wait until later?”   
Oswald gestured towards the papers in his hands.

  
“Sorry, uh, not really. It's important,” Ed uttered, pursing his lips.

  
“Okay…” Oswald returned to looking at his papers. “Go on, I'm listening, I promise.”

  
Nygma took a deep breath.   
“I'm- uh, yeah- it's, um… it’s better if I just show you; hold on,” he mumbled before walking to the dresser beside the bed and began rummaging through it.

_You know he'll hate you._

Ed’s mind was in shambles. His darkest insecurities came to surface in the form of himself. It was him, but it also wasn't. He was more relaxed, yet menacing. His eyes were darker somehow, shadowed and easier to see with the lack of glasses on his face. His attire was a dark contrast to Ed’s red sweater and tan slacks. He appeared now and again, mostly to harass and belittle Ed for everything he was not.

  
“No. He won't,” Ed muttered, mostly under his breath.

  
_He’ll think you're a freak. He’ll leave like all the rest. Like Kristen._

“Shut up!” Ed snarled, clenching his eyes shut.

  
Oswald called from the kitchen, “I haven't said anything, Ed.”

  
“N-No, not you. Sorry,” Nygma apologized, pulling the small piece of paper he was searching for from a box at the bottom of the dresser. He slowly walked back to the table, the small paper pinched tightly between two fingers. He sat down, lightly placing the photo on the tabletop and sliding it towards his friend.

It was a girl, about eighteen years old. She had short, curly, dark hair with her bangs clipped to the side by two pins. She wore glasses that partially hid her dark eyes. It was her senior photo.

  
“She's cute. This your girlfriend?” Oswald asked, looking up at Edward.

  
“Uh… no, actually-”

  
“She kinda looks like you” Oswald wondered, cutting Ed's speech off. “You've got a sister?”

  
“No… Oswald, that's me.”  
The man raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, examining the picture again. He clicked his tongue before acknowledging his friend again.

  
“Alright. So what's the story?” Oswald asked, taking Nygma but surprise.

  
“I- I never really felt like a girl. Not even when I was a kid. I figured out when I was sixteen that it wasn't a phase,” He explained.

  
“Have you gotten your surgery yet?” The short man inquired.

  
“Not top surgery. I've only gotten the uh- the lower half. I wear a chest binder during the day,” Ed told him.

  
“Am I the only one who knows?”

  
“No. I mean- technically speaking, yes. Kristen knew but she… she called me a freak. Said that I was delusional…”

  
_That's because you are. You're just a wimpy little girl pretending to be a man. Grow up!_

  
His darker self rolled his eyes.

  
“You're not a freak, Ed,” Penguin said quietly. “Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

  
“I thought you might think less of me. Most people do.”

  
“I'm not most people. I'm your friend,” Penguin said, sliding over the stack of papers in his hands. “Can you help me figure out where this money is going now?”

  
Ed smiled, tears nearly pricking at the corners of his eyes.

  
“Sure, Oswald.”

 


End file.
